Suddenly a meeting
by DumbEraser
Summary: Luka,a girl who's living a normal life meets a daughter of a yakuza who have a crush on her for a very long time.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Too bad i don't own vocaloid nya~

* * *

"Luka!,hurry up she's waiting!" yelled by her mother who's in the kitchen.  
Luka,who's sleeping soundly,groggily stands up for that the said girl is waiting for her...if i have to say,way _too early.  
_She hurriedly changed from her pajamas and goes down to have breakfast.  
"Good morning,finally you're up dear" her mother who has the resemblance of what Luka would look like in the future greeted her daughter.  
"Good morning 's dad,did he go to work already?"  
"Yes,hurry up and eat your breakfast"  
When Luka finished her breakfast,she immediately grab her bag and bid farewell to her 's about to touch the knob of the door when suddenly,it flew open and knocking her appears that the one who knocked her down was no other than the girl who's been waiting for her,a tealette girl to be precise.  
"Oh my god!,Luka are you alright?!" the speaker asked in a panic tone.  
"Yeah,but i'm still seeing stars you know"  
"Did it hurt that badly?,i'm sorry"  
"I'm okay Miku,let's just go to school"  
"Okay~".With that said,Miku took hold of Luka's hand leading the way to her car,not just a car but a mercedes benz that could only be owned by such super rich soon as their outside,a driver opened the car's door to let them then going to their school.  
_The hell,ever since THAT meeting i'm always stuck with her, _Luka thought to herself.  
Miku,who is unaware of what her companion's thinking lost is her own thoughts,_I wonder if my Luka will like the lunch that i prepared~ _.She thought while smiling brightly.  
The other who's thinking why did it happened ended up in having a flashback...

* * *

A/N:There you have it!.The flashback will be in the next chapter and btw,reviews please?  
See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!, there's some errors in the first chapter but I double checked it before publishing but it seems like it wants to have some errors by itself. XD

Ok~, time to continue.

I don't own vocaloid :3

* * *

~flashback about a month a go~

_Luka always wonder on what's his dad's job is. She doesn't even know where his office is._

_Thinking about this,Lucas(her father) sat beside her on the sofa which is at the living room. _

"_Luka, I think it's about time for you to know what my job is and to meet her again."_

_Now I will finally know about his job,but did he just say to meet her again?-The latter thought to herself._

"_I really wanted to know what your job is...but what does 'to meet her again' means?"_

"_*sigh*,you really did forgot about them. We have to go there now"_

_Luka,who's confused on what his father is talking about followed him outside as he motioned for her to stand ,a black car and a man who's features are like that of a butler escorted them._

"_Lucas-sama,Luka-sama the boss is waiting for you to go there right away"_

"_Yes Kiyoteru",He said as he and her daughter entered the car._

_So his name's Kiyoteru huh,I wonder who's the boss that his talking about and ..her-As always Luka is deep in her thoughts_

_They arrived shortly and Kiyoteru opened the door and assisted them to the main hall. As they're walking around,they were greeted by some guys who's wearing a men's kimono just like those in the shinsengumi. She also noticed the building's structure which is like those you see in Bakumatsu period,not just that but the building is also huge and had some historical decorations,they're now at the front of a door that will lead to what she eagerly wanted to know about what her father told her about. And then Kiyoteru opened it,they saw a man(old enough to be a father) and sitting beside him is a tealette girl dressed in a kimono who's smile is too bright as what Luka would describe it,they seemed to be familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.  
_

"_Luka you've grown so much!" The man exclaimed happily_

"_Umm,I don't mean to be rude but do I know you?"_

"_I see,you really forget about me and my daughter.I'm Mikuo and this is my daughter Miku."_

_He motioned his hand to his daughter and Luka saw a shy look accompanied by a blush on the tealette's face._

"_Lu-Luka...it's nice to see you again." Miku meekly said,feeling a bit nervous._

"_By the way Luka,I'm Mikuo-sama's right hand and his the boss of a yakuza family." Luka who's still processing those words,had a moment of a total- shock-wide-eyed expression thing._

_WHAT?!,just what on earth did my father said?! A yakuza,right hand and how could I forget this?!.Luka is now completely confused on what is happening._

_Mikuo,who is amused on Luka's expression stated,_

"_You see,my daughter's soo eager to see you. And I still remember that day when you made her cry y'know,you better not do that again."_

_A sudden chill run through her spine when she felt an eerie aura around Mikuo._

"_Dad you're scaring Luka!"_

"_Hehe don't worry I'm just joking~"_

_Joking?,He's serious about it!. Luka thought to herself._

"_By the way, Miku dear go and make Luka-chan remember everything especially about you." Mikuo stated with a grin and by that said,Miku blushed._

"_Lucas and I will have a chat over something."_

_Miku grabbed Luka's hand leading the way to go outside the room. They walk in an awkward silence until Luka spoke up,"So,Miku-san right? Is there something that I gave to you when we were little?"_

_She called me by my first name and on top of that she remember a bit about THAT instrument. Miku happily thought to herself._

"_Ahh yes,actually it's a harmonica. You always played it and gave it to me when we were young.I always carry it whenever I go."_

_Then with that said Luka remembered EVERY bit of it...Even the moment that SHE accidentally KISSED Miku and it made her blush intensively._

_~end of flashback~_

* * *

A/N: So that's it the flashback~ and I'm sorry if there's an error XD and also I can't think of any other names for Luka's father :3. On the next chapter,Luka will about to remember on how they met but also it will be in the present time ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vocaloid :3

* * *

It seems like their trip to school is quite a long one. Luka finally remembered everything,they met when they were 6 years old because of her father that is associated to Mikuo and thus,she learned and understood everything about her father's "job" even though she's such a little kid back then. As for Miku,since young she seldomly played outside because of her security issues. That's why the boss invited Lucas' daughter to play with Miku even just for a little while and Luka's the very first friend she ever had.

On the other hand,Luka can't stop thinking on how their accidental first kiss happened until a memory of it suddenly flashed back.

~_flashback_~

"_Ne ne Luka~ let's play near the pond~" a six-year old Miku dragging her companion hand in hand,running._

"_Miku wait, we might get trip let's just walk okay? We're going to get there soon."_

"_Okay~"_

_The duo finally reached their destination and Miku excitedly sat near it. She's about to stand to catch a butterfly when suddenly she lost her balance._

"_Miku!" shouted Luka_

_Luckily,Luka immediately grabbed Miku's hand in order for her not to fall to the pond but the pinkette also lost her balance thus, they both fell to the ground with Miku on top of Luka and pressing her lips onto her's, both had a shocked expression._

_And that's their first kiss._

_~end of flashback~_

_So that's what happened back then..my...my f-first kiss. _Luka thought while touching her lips and then blushed.

Soon they arrived to Luka's school(Miku's about to transfer now, learning that this is the school Luka goes to)

"Ojou-sama,Luka-sama we're here." Kiyoteru informed them.

"Mi-Miku-san you're in class 1-A. I'll go on ahead" _Damn,why am I stammering?_

"Luka wait!,Just call me Miku and let's go there together please? "

"...Okay"

"Then we're leaving, Kiyoteru"

"Have a good day to the both of you" With that Kiyoteru made his way back.

* * *

Classes are starting soon so they hurriedly go to the principal's office for Kamui Gakupo to meet Miku.

After knowing that the purple haired guy is going to be her teacher, they finally go to the classroom that is the same class as Luka. Luka entered first then followed by Gakupo.

"Hey Luka,what's up?" A blonde woman greeted her.

"Oh Lily you're not late?"

"That's rather rude you know~" She said in a dramatic tone

"But did you know? There's going to be a new student to transfer here."

Unbeknownst to Lily,Luka already knew and she knows _very well_ on who the transfer student is.

"Good morning class! We're going to have a new student joining us today" Gakupo said with a broad smile.

Whispers could be heard like "Is the transfer student a girl or a boy"

"Hatsune-san,you may now enter"

As Miku walked in the whispers grew louder saying," A girl and she's so pretty" , "So cute~"

Standing before them is a girl with porcelain skin and had a teal hair and eyes.

"Now introduce yourself to others"

"I'm Hatsune Miku,please take care of me ..." With a long pause Miku blushed and stated, "..and I'm Luka's soon-to-be-wife".

Their class, except the pinkette(who had a very shocked expression)squealed,as the whole class even the whole student body knows that Luka would always reject a confession from a guy or a girl. She's the popular type in both genders.

" Kyaa~ I can't believe that Luka-san finally loves someone!" "Yeah me too!" the female students suddenly switched on their fangirl mode. And also this made the pinkette irritated.

"Wow, I didn't know you're going to have a beautiful wife Luka!" Lily commented

"Just shut-" Luka was about to finish on what she's about to say when...

"STOP THE UPROAR NOW!" all of them stared at Gakupo in silence.

"Ehem, sit beside Shion-san,Hatsune-san. Shion-san,raise your hand"

"Hey Miku-chan!" Kaito raised a hand

Miku immediately saw the blue-haired guy and made her way to her desk.

"I'm Kaito Shion! Let's be good friends Miku-chan" Flashing off his goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you Kaito-kun" She replied politely

"We're going to have a chat later on about how you got Luka~" He said in a teasing tone

Class started and Luka thought on how to answer _a lot _of questions from her friends about the matter that Miku said.

"_*sigh* I'm sure they're going to nag me about it when lunch break comes."_

On the other hand, Miku have been thinking (while wearing a sheepish smile) on feeding Luka and she's quite excited about it.

* * *

A/N:Done with this chapter~ . Only a few days left before school starts *sigh*, I've been thinking to write some sidestory chapters soon. And reviews please? Thanks a lot! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I listened to some Kagerou Project's songs when I wrote this chapter and IA's voice is just sooo good~

I don't own vocaloid :3

* * *

The bell rings,alerting the students that it's time to energize themselves by eating.

A certain tealette hurriedly put out a bento out of her bag and immediately go to the pinkette's  
direction. The said pinkette was about to make her way out of the room when suddenly,Miku showed up.

"Lukaaaa~, let's go eat lunch together~." The tealette demanded with her rather sweet voice.

Meanwhile, a certain trio which consists of a brunette,blonde and a bluenette glimmered their eyes for...anticipation? And suddenly joined the duo.

"Sooo Luka, I didn't know you have a fiancée and a cute one indeed!" Said a brunette named Meiko.

"Yeah she's right" Kaito chimed in.

"And you didn't even tell us about it" Lily added with a pout.

"No she's not my fiancée" the pinkette replied flatly. "By the way Miku, the brunette one is Sakine Meiko and the blonde one's Masuda Lily."

""Nice to meet you Miku-chan~"" they both said in unison.

Kaito suggested that they should eat together at the rooftop and will be the one to fetch the twins who's at the other class.

"You guys go ahead while I'll wait for them outside their classroom."

Luka and the rest decided to go wait for the the trio at the rooftop. She could already tell that this will be a torture since Meiko,accompanied by Lily would tease her to no end ; the dynamic duo no. 2 in their group,in short DD #2. Soon as they arrived and found a right place to sit, the duo started to ask some questions in which the pinkette had expected.

"Soo Miku-chan, how'd you met Luka?" Meiko asked first.

The tealette smiled "We were childhood friends, I've known her for a long time"

"Ohh I see" Lily said with a mischievous smile and tone. "Miku-chan, you said that your Luka's girlfriend, is that really true and how did you go so far~?"

A blush crept in the tealette's face.

"Actually we had our fi-" Before Miku could finish, Luka interrupted her because she knows on what the tealette would say.

"Lily I told you we're not like that!" thankfully the ones that they're waiting for finally arrived, saving Luka.

_Aha! She's hiding something, it's obvious. _Lily thought and made eye contact with Meiko. The brunette nodded as she knows on what the blonde's been thinking.

Along with Kaito, there's the blonde twins. The twins saw an unfamiliar face which piqued their curiosity.

"Who's the new girl?" the girl twin asked. Miku heard this and immediately introduced herself to the two.

"Ah I'm Hatsune Miku,nice to meet you" _So they're the twins, a girl and a boy. _

"We're the Kagamine twins!, I'm Rin and he's my brother,Len. Nice to meet you too!" Rin said with enthusiasm. As Luka would call them, they're the DD #1-the original.

"Well then let's eat!" Kaito exclaimed

Miku ,who's excited to feed her Luka...is currently having a delusional theatre in her mind, "_Um Luka, I made a lunch for you...if you don't mind, I want to feed you." Miku said shyly with a blush. "Ohh what a sweet maiden you are, Miku dear. I'm so honoured if you'd do that but, I want you to feed me using your mouth" With that, Luka cupped her face romantically and then-..._

"-iku...Miku!" called the pinkette

"Y-yes!" Miku's blissful face faded.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out"

"Ah I'm alright ahaha. Umm Luka I-I made a lunch for you" she said shyly

_From a moment there, she looks creepy..I wonder what she's thinking but she made a lunch for me, she seems nice. _The pinkette thought for a second.

"Whoa, she even made you a lunch,Luka" Lily commented.

"Luka, are Miku and you had known each other for a long time?" Now this time Len was the one who asked.

"Yeah we're childhood friends." She replied and still, having her delusional state a bit

"And her soon-to-be wife!" Meiko stated so suddenly.

"Then, how did you go so far with Luka,Miku-chan?" Kaito asked exactly the same question Lily asked a while ago.

Before Miku could answer again, Luka immediately interrupted her.

"Ahh I remember! Miku do you want to have some ice cream? Or I'll take you to a tour over school, yes it seems like it come on!" Luka took a hold of her wrist and stormed out of the rooftop.

_Luka's acting really strange, perhaps there's something that she didn't want us to know about._ "Alright Lenny! It's time to investigate those two!" Rin bursted out

"Roger that!"

Lily snorted "Hey we're joining in!"

"Let's think of a plan first" Kaito suggested with a grin plastered on his face

* * *

Back to the couple(well, Miku's the one who insisted that they have that kind of relationship)

_Wew, that was a close one...again. I'm sure they're going to tease me to no end if they'll know about it._

"Luka, are you sure it's alright to leave them just like that?"

"Of course" _Or I'll be dead if we were there! _At the back of her mind she already suffers in the hands of those dynamic duos #1 and #2

"By the way, what is Rin and Len's section?"

"Let's sit over to that bench first, shall we?" They're finally going to sit after running and walking.

"They're from class 1-B" Luka started first their conversation.

"How did you all met and especially Rin and Len since they are from a different class?"

"Now that you asked about it, Lily and I had known each other since my fourth year in elementary. As for Meiko and Kaito we met them in our final year,we were classmates back then and in our first year of middle school,we met the twins."

"So all of you had been friends for years." Miku replied somehow feeling a bit jealous.

"Yes, but you know they're kind of dangerous" The pinkette warned Miku with a worried smile

"What do you mean?"

"Eh soon you'll know"

The duo didn't know that they're being watched.

"Commander Kaito, target locked!" Len reported

"Good eyesight Corporal Len. Now listen up squad members! Position yourselves in formation A, we're about to strike!"

"Roger!" They all responded

Miku will now know the meaning behind those words from her beloved Luka...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for some poor grammar out there *bows* I really am T . T

I really need some 'describing lessons' XD and reviews? Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

With such stealth and speed, Len cuffed Luka's left wrist to the bench's arm rest while Rin cuffed both her ankles. Even though Luka's reflexes were fast,she can't catch up with those two.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The pinkette asked with a furious tone.

""Just following orders~~~" They said in perfect unison

"Good job you two!" Kaito complimented with a thumbs up

"I didn't even know that these handcuffs would be useful, they're just toys anyway~" Rin added. They're not the DD #1 for nothing anyway.

Lily suddenly showed up with Meiko in front of Miku "Now's the time for some interrogation ehehehe"

"RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW! You'll be all DEAD once I get my hands on you!"

"No not yet Luka, you might interrupt Miku-chan again" The brunette retorded back

Miku , who's confused on what was going on, asked the oldest blonde.

"Lily-san, what's going on?"

"Ah we're just gonna ask some questions from you, don't worry it won't be that hard~" She said with a playful tone.

"So let's start now, Miku-chan how old are you when you first met Luka?

"..6" She answered but still confused on why do they have to trap Luka just to ask questions.

"And the question that Kaito and I asked about on how far did the two of you..you know"

A blush instantly appeared on Miku's face. _I knew it! _All of them had the same thought because of the tealette's red face.

"We had our...first kiss" A moment of silence.

.

.

.

.

.

_She said it! _Luka thought while trying to escape.

They all had a shocked expression

_But I thought Luka's conservative! _ Meiko thought

Kaito can't believe on what he heard,_ They already did that and both their first time too! Meiko and I haven't even had our first kiss! _

_What JUST a kiss?! I thought there's something more pssh. _Lily thought pervertedly of Miku's blush

They all turned their heads slowly to the still trapped Luka.

"What?"

"I didn't know you are like that Luka!"

"I thought YOU ARE conservative?!"

"You ONLY did a KISS nothing more?!

And this made the pinkette snapped. The handcuffs broke,making a sound.

"Who's responsible for this?" She asked while smiling dangerously that made them gulp. Fearing for their precious life, they all pointed to a certain blue haired boy.

_Eek! The pink haired devil broke free! _All of them had the same thought

"Lu-Luka I-It's not me w-who handcuffed y-you anyway" He nervously said while waving his arms frantically

"What?! C_ommander Kaito_ you're the one who planned this!" Rin emphasized the word

"Y-yes Rin is right, we just followed orders from him Lu-Luka!" Len said defensively

And with that, Kaito went dashing off(screaming) while being chased by the so-called devil.

"We won't forget you Kaito, our savior *sobs*" Lily who's being dramatic, held out a handkerchief to wipe her fake tears while the twins saluted.

Meiko, who forgot to ask something , finally had a chance "Ah right! Miku-chan, when did it happened?"

"If I remember correctly, we were at the age of 6 and it was just an accident though."

* * *

Lunch break ended, leaving Kaito in an exhausted state with his soul coming out from his mouth. As for the pinkette she seemed to be in peace, somehow. _I didn't even had a lunch _she thought.

Miku had her eyes glued to _her_ Luka. _I didn't had a chance to feed her, maybe tomorrow._

Luka was about to answer an equation that their teacher wrote on the board when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain through her skull and a fragment which seemed to be her memory, flashed. "_Luka, be careful next time okay" A boy who had the same hair color as her,lifted her up. Luka can't see his face clearly due to his bangs. "...-nii let's play let's play!" "But we already played too much and look, you have a scratch. Let's treat it first okay?" He put Luka down. "Okaaay~" _ _The pinkette looked very cheerful while holding that boy's hand_. Slowly, the pain had vanished. _Just what the heck happened? _She thought while clutching her head, it didn't go unnoticed by a certain tealette.

Classes ended and Luka just wanted to go home right now.

"Luka, are you alright?" Miku asked with a worried expression

"Yeah..."

"Hey Luka,Miku let's all go home together!" Kaito barged in

"Luka, you don't look well" Lily eyed her suspiciously

"It's nothing..Rin and Len might be waiting for us let's go"

The twins were waiting at the school's front gate until they spotted them.

"What took you so long?" The twins asked in unison

They're about to walk when suddenly a black limo stopped their tracks. Stepping out of the car, was no other than Kiyoteru.

"Ojou-sama , I'm here to take you home"

He also noticed that Miku is in a group of students that he couldn't recognize, except Luka of course.

"Miku-chan sure is rich!" Lily bursted out while her mouth formed an 'o' shape

Kiyoteru thought that maybe they are the tealette's friends. "Ojou-sama, if you want we can give them ride ." He offered politely

Rin,without thinking commented "Luka sure is lucky!"

Luka felt like she's being the hot subject here _Why do they think_ _that Miku and I are a couple?_

"I'm going now" She stated and started walking away

The tealette panicked "Luka, wait!..Kiyoteru I'm going for a walk with them."

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but I won't let you" He snapped his fingers and two men in black suddenly appeared.

"Go get that young lady over there" He ordered the two to take Luka. Without knowing, Luka felt her right and left arm being lifted. She looked up and saw the ones who were doing it, they're wearing sunglasses and had a bulky body, she's now being dragged back to the group.

"Put me down!" The pinkette demanded

Kiyoteru fixed his glasses "Good, bring her in"

They immediately put Luka inside the car, while the latter whined. The two men was now out of sight

"I suppose you're friends with Ojou-sama, no?"

They all sweat-dropped after seeing what he did to Luka. _I bet his dangerous! And with those weird guys, it's better if we don't mess with him!_ Lily thought

"Uh yes yes! We are her friends!" Kaito answered him

"Ojou-sama would you like them to join you?"

"Since we can't go for a walk, I want to ..Is it alright?" Miku asked them

"Of course it is Miku-chan~" Rin answered for them

They get into the car and started to have a conversation. The pinkette was near the window with the tealette beside her, the twins were beside Miku, Lily's at the front of Luka alongside with Kaito and Meiko. The trip was a bit noisy especially when Lily teased Luka until she got her right foot stomped by the pinkette which made her stop.

Kiyoteru,who's watching them from the rear view mirror saw that her mistress is having fun _It's been a long time since I've seen Ojou smile like that_ he thought while smiling.

The first one to leave was Meiko, it seemed like her house is nearer compared to them and bid goodbye. Followed by the twins and Lily, Lily's home is just a house away from the twins "Thanks for giving us a ride Miku-chan" The three of them thanked the tealette with a smile and Miku also thanked them. The last one was Kaito, he stepped out "Well, Miku take care and you too Luka!" He waved

"Goodbye Kaito!" The tealette waved back.

"Bye" Luka also waved at him

As soon as his out of sight, Miku talked with a smile "They're really friendly"

Luka, leaning with her hand answered "...Yeah, they sure is"

The pinkette glanced at her companion who were smiling sweetly _I wonder what she's thinking about._

They arrived at Miku's home. Kiyoteru opened the door and escorted them out, Luka's dad greeted them.

The pinkette wondered why she's at the tealette's place.

"Miku-ojou-sama welcome home!"

"Dad, why are you here?" The pinkette asked

"I'm waiting for the both of you and Mikuo-sama wanted to talk about something with you."

_Me? And what is it about? _She thought curiously

They were about to go to the room of the boss when he showed up, wearing a man's kimono as usual with leeks imprinted on it.

"So how's school today my dear~?" He asked while hugging her daughter and rubbing his face onto hers.

The tealette blushed because of her father's action "Dad please stop!"

"Aww...I just wanted to have some quality time with you~" Mikuo chirped and his eyes landed on Luka

"Oh by the way Luka-chan, Lucas and I have planned something since you two got reunited...how about you and Miku have a vacation for a while, but don't worry I think it will be next month or at the time of your break. You may also bring some of your friends. "

Currently in Miku's mind _Excellent idea you got there dad! _She was mentally praising her father while wearing a goofy smile.

"But-" The pinkette was about to complain when he saw Mikuo sending her a 'disagree-and-you'll-regret-it' look.

A chill ran down through her spine _I must NOT defy him _*gulp* and she thought.

* * *

A/N: And that's it~ I hope you like it. There's only a week left before school starts *sigh* so I think I'm not gonna be able to update for a while :/, ciao-ciao!


	6. Side chapter:Confessions

In a certain classroom, there sat a tealette girl with her group of friends. She had a bored expression written on her face while sitting lumpy with her head resting on her desk, facing her left side.

_Uh I feel so lonely without Luka here _She thought with an annoyed look this time

Beside her is Lily who's sitting while doodling noticed that there was something off with Miku

"Hey Miku what's wrong and Luka didn't come with you today too?"

"She have a fever" The tealette answered with a lazy tone

When Miku was about to pick Luka up, Luka's mother greeted her with an apologetic smile and said that her daughter had a fever. Upon hearing this, she immediately barged into the pinkette's room there she saw Luka, who's wrapped in her blanket just like a cocoon and her face was a bit flushed. She rushed to the pinkette's side and touched her forehead which was rather hot, it confirmed her that Luka really has a fever. After that, she bid her goodbye to Luka's mother.

Lily had a playful smile plastered on her face "I see,so that's why you're gloomy today...wanna know something about your little Luka?"

Miku's ears perked up just like that of a cat and also the others who were discussing about something turned their attention to Lily.

"So you're going to tell her that then~?" Rin asked while she stretched Len's cheek

Len slapped his twin's hand and glared at her while Kaito and Meiko stood behind them.

"You see Miku-chan, Luka is pretty popular y'know"

"Yeah I know that" The tealette replied

"Lemme tell you a story!" She even raised her fist to show her enthusiasm

"It's our third year in middle school, a time when her popularity rised even more..."

~Flashback~

_A young girl with long black hair is currently confessing to a certain pinkette at the rooftop with a perfect setting, cherry blossom leaves were fluttering in the wind making it a romantic scene. While Luka's friends were watching them from a slightly opened door._

"_Umm...Lu-Luka-san" The girl nervously said her name while clutching a box that she was holding behind her._

_With an intensified blushed, she looked straight at Luka's face "I-I l-like you please go out with me"_

"_I'm sorry but no" The pinkette answered flatly_

"_B-but please accept this!" She shoved it in front of Luka, the latter accepted it_

A furious tealette stood and growled which gained attention from her other classmates "WHAT?! She accepted it?!"

Lily crossed her arms "Geez Miku-chan let me finish my story first!" With that said, Miku sat obediently.

To where we left off...

"_Thank you"_

"_No, I should be the one thanking you for accepting my gift" She smiled and waved goodbye._

_She was about to touch the door knob when suddenly the group fell, Rin's head was on top of Lily's, Len's was on top of Rin's, Kaito was on top of Len's and Meiko's head was on top of Kaito's head. Each had a panicked expression._

"_Did you hear everything?" The pinkette asked,annoyed._

_All of them stood."No we just came here ahaha" Lily answered while rubbing the back of her head and all of them nodded  
_

_The girl flushed even more and ran off_

_It seemed like every lunch break or even the school ended, Luka always received a confession. A guy confessed this time and immediately got rejected by her._

_It was always like that until Valentine's day._

_Luka opened her locker which causes the letters to gush out like flowing water._

_Lily showed up "It seems like your getting a lot of admirers everyday Luka!" _

"_..." The pinkette closed her locker and doesn't even bother to read the letters_

_Somehow I pity them, Lily thought to herself while she followed Luka_

_When they were inside the classroom, Kaito greeted them._

"_Hey goodmorning you two!, Luka looks like she'll be getting all the chocolates today" He said and motioned to the pinkette's desk that had a pile of chocolates._

_The twins arrived with Meiko _

"_Woah lots of sweets~" Rin chimed_

_The pinkette sighed, all these events were such a stress for her "You can have them if you want"_

"_Yay come on Len!"_

_School ended and they were going home together when Lily heared some gossips_

"_There's a really cute girl waiting at the school's front gate from another school...I wonder if she's waiting for someone" A random boy said_

"_Yeah she's really cute, wonder if she had a boyfriend?" Another boy commented_

_This piqued Lily's interest_

_I wonder who they are? She thought_

_The twins, Kaito and Meiko were chatting merrily while the pinkette was silent. They were finally near the school's gate when the said girl from another school saw them and locked eyes with Luka. She's wearing a blue blazer with a white underneath shirt with a red ribbon and blue skirt, she also had a light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's like a doll with her features._

_The girl then approached Luka with an intent look on her face. Whispers became very loud._

_The group stopped their talking and focused on the girl in front of them_

"_Do I know you?" Luka asked_

"_Ah how rude of me, my name's SeeU. Nice to finally meet you Megurine Luka-san" She bowed_

"_How did y-" Before the pinkette could finish, she was interrupted_

"_Wil you go out with me?"_

_Everyone was shocked by the scene_

"_Which one will it be?" She asked again with a sweet smile_

_They all gulped because of anticipation on what would be the pinkette's answer_

_Luka rolled her eyes "Can I go home now?"_

_This time, SeeU's the one to be shocked_

"_Eh? Did you not here what I said? I'm asking if you want to go out with me?" She began to worry_

_This time, Luka started to walk leaving her friends and someone whispered "If it were me, I'd date a cute girl like that"_

"_Don't just leave me!" She demanded "No wait! Please go out with me! Don't just dump me Luka-chan!"  
_

_The pinkette stopped and answered flatly "No"_

"_Then can we be friends first?" SeeU still persisted_

"_..."_

"_I won't give up Luka-chan!" She shouted with enthusiasm._

_Kaito and the rest followed Luka, leaving Seeu behind with a smirk on her face_

"Hah that certainly showed her!" Miku said with her arms crossed with her lips forming like a cat's

Lily sighed "I'm not done yet...she also said something"

What the tealette didn't know that those words would shatter her

"..._I'll transfer soon to your school Luka-chan!" She declaired which causes them to be even more shocked._

"So that's it.

Miku was now in a state of shock. She turned white and broke just like a glass

"WHAT?! She's going to transfer here?! When? When?!" she clutched her head and sulked at a corner

"Oh, it looks like it hit her" Meiko commented

The bell rang signalling the start of the class.

Well for Miku, her head was resting on her desk with a lifeless aura she was emitting. She didn't even had the energy.

As for the pinkette, it's the tenth time she sneezed this morning _Why do I sneeze continuously? _*sigh*

* * *

A/N: I know my story sucks T.T btw, this is a side chapter. I can't think for chapter six XD and SeeU may appear soon see yah!


	7. Chapter 7

It took me so long to update because of school :3

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Miku transferred and for her,all seems well until...

Luka arrived with Miku at their school and entered their classroom.

"Goodmorning lovey-dovey couple~" Rin and Len chirped while Lily waved at them and motioned for them to come near her as she had some gossips to talk about. Miku grabbed Luka's hand cheerily while the latter seemed to be a bit sleepy.

Kaito suddenly popped out of nowhere "Oh, it seems like you had an all-nighter Luka, I wonder what it is~"

The pinkette just rolled her eyes not even bothering to answer the blue haired boy.

Lily snapped her fingers to gain all their attention, "Hey listen up! Someone's gonna transfer here again", she even slammed her hands to emphasize her reaction.

"What's this all about?" Meiko asked while putting her bag down. "And you two, it's already time to back to your respective classroom" She pointed at the twins, then at the clock.

"Too fast" They pouted

"Well then,see you guys at lunch!" Rin exclaimed and waved at them.

Gakupo entered the classroom and the students immediately sat to their respective seats.

"As of today, we have another student joining us" He stated while fixing his glasses.

"You may now enter"

Upon saying those words, a girl with a _very _familiar light blonde hair color entered, accompanied by her pink luscious lips, porcelain skin and a pair of ocean-like eyes. The whole class whistled, while Kaito and Meiko didn't really expect that the said girl would really transfer to where Luka is, as for Lily she was not even surprised but instead she had her arms crossed and nodded like an all-knowing guru. The pinkette was a bit surprised as Kaito and Meiko were.

"*ehem* you may now introduce yourself" Gakupo said

The girl smiled taking this as a cue to introduce herself, "My name's SeeU Kim. As you can see I'm from Korea, I can speak Japanese but there are some words that I don't know so I'm not that good, please take care of me" She smiled sweetly which caused the whole class to uproar.

SeeU scanned the room and her gaze landed upon Luka, she smirked. While a certain tealette eyed her suspiciously.

"Kim-san you may sit beside Meugrine-san since there's no seat left" Gakupo motioned his hand to Luka's direction.

SeeU immediately sat beside Luka with a grin plastered on her face.

"So we meet again Luka-chan" She smiled and offered her hand for a handshake and was accepted by the pinkette.

Miku still eyed her suspiciously, _I better watch her._

The class started and much to the tealette's dismay, SeeU seemed to be asking Luka's help for everything, pretending that she doesn't know on how to answer or the word's meaning. The pinkette gladly helped her.

_Hehe my strategy really works, _SeeU thought and her inner self was rejoicing.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain tealette was glaring daggers at their direction and emitting a killing-intent aura.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the start of lunch break. She had requested to their teacher that she wanted Luka to tour her around the school, Gakupo approved of it.

SeeU latched to Luka's right arm, the pinkette was uncomfortable by the sudden contact. They were about to make their way out when Miku also latched to Luka's left arm. The tealette locked eyes with her rival, with an expression of 'I won't lose!'

SeeU's eyebrows furrowed "What do you think you're doing?" She asked annoyed and tugged Luka's arm.

Miku glared in response "_I _should be the one asking that." She also tugged the pinkette's arm, the latter furrowed her eyebrows.

"Luka _is _coming with me" Miku gripped harder

"No! She's coming _with me,_ right Luka-chan?" This time SeeU took the initiative by holding her hand, Luka blushed.

Miku was now irritated and can't take it any longer, her rage seemed to be at the limit and would burst out anytime.

She growled "That's it!"

Miku also took hold of Luka's left hand and pulled her closer. The crowd cheered on both the tealette and the blonde transferee that agitated the situation even more while Luka and Miku's friends were just watching them.

"There's no way that Luka-chan would hang out with the likes of you!" SeeU exclaimed and flipped her hair.

A vein popped on Miku's forehead "What?! As far as I know she is my childhood friend and also she's _mine!"_

SeeU's eyes were wide as saucers, she stomped her foot hard on the floor and clenched her fists

"Luka never said that she's yours!..Well then, why don't we let her choose?" She demanded while twirling her hair

The tealette crossed her arms "Hmph! As if she'd choose you!"

"Luka, me or her?!" They both asked and pointed at each other while looking at Luka.

The pinkette snapped "That's enough!" She scolded them that made them shrieked

Luka put her hand to her hip*sigh* _why does it have to be like this_

SeeU and Miku sticked both their tounge out to each other and they flinched when Luka glared to their direction.

* * *

I got SeeU's surname from her voice provider since she doesn't have one...well then see yah!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So yeah it's been a while since I've updated my story because of some circumstances ;-; like my pc got broken and the 'net's connection just like WTH ;3; and mainly because of my laziness. Sorry about that *bows*.

Again, I don't own Vocaloid (I wish I would xD)

* * *

It's already been three weeks, and the two would always bicker at each other. Of course none other than Miku and SeeU, it even got to a certain point that they were doing an experiment in their chemistry class when...

_Their teacher had assigned partners for their upcoming experiment. The tealette was expecting Luka to be her partner but much to her dismay, she was partnered with her rival, the two glared at each other. If looks could kill. Luka's partner was Meiko and Lily's with Kaito. Everyone were getting ready, the lab was quite big, in a left corner there's a cabinet full of different kind of apparatus and curtains were covering the windows making the room a bit dark but not enough to switch on the lights. The others sat with their respective partners as the teacher instructed them to do so. Miku was a bit hesitant at first since her pride was on the line, she looked at Luka who was sitting at the far end of the table talking with the brunette and then at SeeU, she frowned and slowly walking to the said girl's direction. The blonde noticed her._

"_Don't get in my way in doing the activity today." SeeU snorted, arms crossed._

_Miku could feel her blood boil but calmed herself and ignored her, she sat. The teacher gave them instructions that they have to analyze first the chemicals before mixing them or else it may explode or create poisonous fumes. After ten minutes they started, the blonde could sense the tealette's constant stare maybe she didn't know what to do?_

_Annoyed, she put down her test tube and flask on the table and asked in a mocking tone "What? Don't tell me you don't know how to do this?"_

'_That's it!' Miku thought "Doesn't mean I _stare_ to what you've been doing, doesn't mean I don't know how to do it!" 'I'll show you, you'll see how good I am' or so she thought._

_The latter grabbed the two flasks which already have chemicals in it on front of her but SeeU took hold of her arm, immediately stopping her._

"_What do you think you're doing?! Are you an idiot?!"_

"_Ha! Are you afraid that I might surpass you?" Miku then escaped from the blonde's firm grasp and poured the chemical to the other and a smile that says don't-underestimate-me plastered on her face. _

_SeeU saw a smoke coming out from it "Look what-" and was cut off due to an explosion. The room was then, filled with smoke. _

"_Quickly! Open the windows!" The teacher ordered to his students._

_Both of them got a handful of scolding, especially Miku. Luka just sighed and after that they've been given a task to clean the lab after class. Even when cleaning they would always throw insults to each other._

They would always fight no matter where and what the time is.

Luka was now in a train station, she wants to go to school alone instead of having company. It's been a while since she had been doing this but the tealette's arrival to her life made it almost impossible for her. Miku would always cling to her, since they were young but Luka doesn't remember that. The pinkette likes to be alone and she hates crowded places. Finally the train arrives and she stepped inside the moment the door opened unbeknownst to her, a pair of long arms suddenly hugged her from behind, a strand of blonde hair invaded her sight and it made Luka sigh. Lily would always do this whenever she had a chance, she finally let go and greeted her with a wide grin. Even with the blonde's crazy antics and being stupid at times, Luka was glad that she became her bestfriend, she was really reliable and would always be there when she needs someone to comfort her sometimes knocking some sense into her stubborn attitude just the thought of it made her smile and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde of course.

"It seems like your happy today~" They sat near the door and Luka just ignored her.

"Hey why are you ignoring me? And here I thought the two of you always go to school together?" Of course the pinkette knew who she was talking about.

Luka closed her eyes "She's annoying."

Lily knew that her bestfriend was just being cold, she would say that but she really cares for the people around her. She just doesn't show it, mostly.

"Well you could say that, but you know..." Poking her arm and smiling mischievously.

Luka swatted it. The whole trip Lily kept teasing her and constantly getting stomped until they arrived.

Walking, they saw SeeU waiting at the school's gate looking left and right until she spotted them and ran towards their direction.

With a smile, she greeted "Good morning Luka-chan and Masuda-san."

"Good Morning"

"Morning! And by the way just call me Lily" The blonde smiled at her.

"'kay!" She beamed _Of course if I want to be close to Luka-chan, I must befriend her friends first._

From above Miku watched the scene unfold, she felt a pang in her heart. Maybe she really do love her after all. She returned to her seat, ignoring Kaito and Meiko.

The trio entered, the tealette immediately looked at their direction especially at Luka.

"Good thing we're not late, right Luka-chan?" Luka just nodded and sat.

She looked at Miku who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

* * *

Rin and Len was unusually early, waiting for Lily and the others. Luka didn't come with them because their teacher told her to go to the faculty with SeeU, the latter sticked her tongue out to Miku much to her displeasure.

"What took you guys so long?" The twins asked

The door to the roof top opened revealing the pinkette, Miku's face lit up but soon died down when she saw the cat-eared-blonde-haired rival. Everyone could feel the temperature dropped down even though they were out in the basking sun. However, Luka as dense as she is didn't feel anything at all. The two were now throwing tantrums at each other.

Lily sweat dropped "Say, good thing you catch up with us."

"I thought you guys already started eating." Luka approached them.

SeeU introduced herself to the twins which in return introduced themselves. They started eating, somehow rather peaceful because of the atmosphere they were in right now, no one ever tried to start a conversation.

Lily looked at SeeU who sat beside Luka, then at Miku whose stabbing her food with her chopstick and mumbled something incoherent. _O-okay this IS kind of awkward._ She tried to lighten the mood.

"Luka what did the eggplant teacher asked you about?"

"She asked if Luka-chan could tutor me in Math" SeeU answered for her and added with a smile.

She could feel an aura emitting from the tealette "So..uhh did you agree?" Luka nodded.

Miku stabbed her food..hard. Lily surely regretted asking that to Luka since she felt shivers ran down her spine when she looked over at Miku, bangs covering her eyes. Their break ended with no one talking.

* * *

Luka would tutor SeeU during weekends. They decided to take a train on their way home, the tealette agreed since her father would like her daughter to enjoy her life with her friends. Good thing her rival lives in a different direction. Miku and Luka were the only ones left.

"It seems like you're quite today." The pinkette suddenly stated

On the other hand, her companion jerked up upon hearing her voice. She scratched her head "It just that I feel bad." She was glad that Luka asked her something like that, now she was wearing her usual goofy smile.

The pinkette saw her smile and smiled as well, _She's such a kid._

They arrived and was greeted by the servants of the boss. She would always fetch her father there since he's Mikuo's right hand.

Luka and her father was now in their house when her cellphone beeped. A message from Miku.

_From: Miku _

_Subject: Summer Vacation ~(^3^)~_

_Hey Luka! Since next week will be our summer break I was wondering if you are ready for the outing that Daddy planned? I hope so and we even got to invite our friends! _

_I'm so excited! ^-^  
_

Sighing, she flipped her phone. She forgot that today is Friday and next week would be their summer vacation. She walked upstairs, opened the door to her room and flopped down to her bed.

* * *

Sorry if there's some errors btw Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
